The Powers That Be
by Thena and Blue
Summary: Yet another parody. The CSI's have finally had enough.


Disclaimer:  Still not ours. (Why would we want Ecklie? Greg maybe…)

Author's note: 

Thena: Our first fanfiction where we don't batter, torture, kill or maim Sara…

Blue: I miss the mindless violence…..(sighs). Anyway enjoy.

The Powers That Be

Gil Grissom walked towards the brunette.

"Sara? I really need to talk to you."

She looked up from the paper she was reading and faced her boss. "What is it?"

Grissom was close to tears, "I talked to The Powers That Be and… I've got some bad news."

"What is it?"

"They want us to be…lovers!"

Sara's heart sank as she watched the older man sob hysterically. She had put up with a lot over the years. She could deal with being the office bitch, the sulky one, but now this?

"Are…are you sure, Grissom? Maybe it's just a rumour…"

"No, I'm sure. They told me themselves.

"Who was it?"

"It was Bruck…"  
"Don't, Grissom! Names have powers!"

The rest of the team filed into the room and looked sympathetically at the pair.  
"I'm so sorry, Sara." Catherine said.

"I just heard," Nick added, "Do they spend hours thinking of ways to torture us?"

"I know what you mean. They made me marry a woman I only just met! And I think she's having an affair already!"

Greg nodded at Warrick's anguish, "I finally get out of the lab and I'm even less important now. They make me follow Grissom around like a puppy. No offense."

"None taken," the man croaked, "I was happy with Lady Heather. We could have been happy."

"Now my daughter's turned into the Spawn of the Devil and I have my mother living with me."

After an hour of complaints, Sara had a thought. "Who said we had to be this way?"

"The Powers That Be." Nick said, like Sara was stupid.

"What happens if we don't follow what they say?"

"I…I don't know. We've never tried." Greg said, surprised.

Sara stood up. "That's it. Screw it. Sorry Grissom but I don't want to be your girlfriend. Greg, do you wanna move to the beach with me?"

The young man looked at her in awe. "We can't do that. They won't let us."

"They can't stop us. Are you coming or not?"

"Sure! See you later guys!"

The remaining CSI's were frozen in shock. But only for a few seconds.

"They're right," Catherine declared, "Who would decide to be a CSI after being a stripper? I'm leaving Lindsey with my mom and going back to dancing. The money's much better. Give me a call sometime."

That left the three men in the room. Warrick soon followed the others' example.

"I'm telling…what's her name again?"

"Tina."

"Right. I'm telling Tina I want a divorce and I'm going to be a DJ."

Nick was uplifted by these shows of confidence and declared himself free as well. "I'm going back to Texas. I'm gonna be a cowboy."

This left Grissom alone in the room. He dialed a number on his phone and waited for the other person to pick up. "Hi Jim, it's Gil. Is there any way we can get Lady Heather released early? Yeah, I know she tortured someone but They made her. An hour? I'll be there."

Ecklie walked into the abandoned lab and noticed the absence of his employees. He stopped dead, torn between confusion and annoyance.

"What the…"

He saw that there was a post it stuck to the table and read it.

_Conrad,_

_Screw Bruck…The Powers That Be, we've gone._

_Have fun._

_From the ex-CSI gang._

_P.S You're an ass_

Ecklie scowled, "Only because They made me one…" he whined to himself.

Then with a furtive glance around to check that The Powers were not present, he exited the lab with all haste.

The Las Vegas Crime Lab stood empty but only until the next time The Powers That Be could persuade more unknowing people to ruin their lives.

Author's note: 

Blue: Due to the surprising popularity of 'Killing Sara Sidle', we've decided to add further chapters if people are interested.

Thena: Please feel free to add your own suggestions in our reviews and we will include them, making sure to distribute the appropriate credit.

Blue: Cause everyone loves to kill Sara. Hoped you liked this story, watch out for more.


End file.
